Obvious
by LLG
Summary: A little change in history...(Trory)
1. Default Chapter

A/N:*A little change in history.read!!!*  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
Fall 1985  
  
A young girl was lying in a hospital bed with her new born daughter in her arms. She was ecstatic, her thoughts were happy. Until a woman in her mid forties walked in the room. Her dreamy look was exchanged into a mix between a sad and mad one. "What do you want, mother?"  
  
"I just want you to know that I fixed your daughter a room."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I fixed her a room." She stated.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your daughter, Lorelai!"  
  
"She has a name, you know."  
  
"I still think your being silly about the name."  
  
"Why it's a great name, it's been perfectly fine for the last 16 years, it will be for her too."  
  
"Well, I still think it will be frustrating if you both go by the same name."  
  
"Well, then I'll have to come up with a nickname for her, mom."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like, Lori."  
  
"Lori??" She asked, horrified.  
  
"Yes mom, Lori." She stated, smiling.  
  
When her mother was just about to leave, the young girl stopped her, "I was just kidding mom, of course I wont call her Lori."  
  
"Oh, thank god, Lorelai." She said happily.  
  
"I'll just call her Rory!" She smirked.  
  
Emily Gilmore walked out of the hospital room while she was shaking her head, about her daughters crazy ideas.  
  
  
  
A week later  
  
Lorelai was packing her stuff. She had to get out of there. There was no where in the world she wouldn't want to go, rather than where she was. She couldn't handle her parents, anymore. Wasn't it enough that she had had to live with them for 16 years, no, now they wanted her to marry Christopher. She could never marry Christopher. Cause, this wasn't the way things were supposed to end up. No, she was supposed to go to a fancy college and get a good education. Not, get pregnant and drop out of high school. No one wanted this. She didn't, herself. But she still had to do it for, Rory. She sighed, putted the letter she had wrote on the bed. 'Grabbed' Rory and started climbing down the balcony, like so many times before.  
  
"What are you doing Lorelai?" Her father had entered the room.  
  
She climbed right, back up. "Nothing dad, I was just getting some fresh air."  
  
He walked out to her and, of course, he saw the bags. That was when Lori got her own room, like Emily had wanted from the start. Lorelai never ran away and this is where the story begins. 


	2. Chapter one

Chapter 1 ´16 years later'  
  
16 years later.  
  
Rory woke up, she nudged her eyes and looked at the alarm clock. "Damn clock, ring for once in you pathetic existence!" She shouted at the clock.  
  
She ran down the marble staircase in her and her mother's house, which Richard had bought them when Rory was 9, so, about 7 years ago. They lived right next to her best friend, which Rory was sure, was arranged by her grandmother, who was very fond of Rory's choice in friends, especially her best one. She walked in to the kitchen and met their cook,  
  
"Hey, Karen!" She smiled at her.  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Gilmore."  
  
"It's Rory, can you whip up some pancakes?"  
  
"Coming right up, miss."  
  
While Rory walked through the door, she mumbled something like, 'they never learn, annoying'.  
  
Rory sat down with her pancakes, when her mother walked in.  
  
"Morning, coffee queen." Rory said, brightly.  
  
"Morning sunshine." Her mom smiled. "So, is there any coffee?"  
  
"oh, yeah, plenty."  
  
"Good, I'm dying here." Lorelai left for the kitchen.  
  
Rory shouted, "MOM, I'M IN A HURRY, MOM, SCHOOL STARTS IN 10 MINUTES. I'D BETTER GO!"  
  
Lorelai shrieked back, "OKAY, BABE, SAY HELLO TO PRETTY BOY FOR ME, OKAY?"  
  
"I WILL, I LOVE YOU, BYE!!!"  
  
"YOU TO, BABE, BYE!!!"  
  
She walked onto the yard, next to theirs. Where her best friend lived. It was really weird that they were friends at all, let along, best friends.  
  
They were totally opposites. Rory was a very strict girl, she was very pure and innocent, she was smart, red like, 1 book a day and was not popular at all. She had friends, she just didn't have those in the 'in crowd'. Then you might think she would not be best friends with someone who was the opposite of strict, pure and innocent, and was the most popular person in all of Chilton, though smart. But, anyways, they had been best friends since age 6, and they just stuck together. They knew everything about each other.  
  
She knocked, a butler in his fifties opened the door. "Hey, Nicholas." She walked inside, when a blond guy her age walked down the stairs. "Finally, I've waited forever." She lied, smiling.  
  
"Hey, don't even try, I saw you come." He said, smirking.  
  
"Okay, don't share those things with me, stalker. You scare me!"  
  
"Hey, I see all!" He said, still smirking.  
  
"Hey, Tristan, save your smirks for your fan club." She smirked back.  
  
"Stop that, it's hardly a fan club."  
  
"Yeah, right." She walked out the door, "Bye Nicholas."  
  
Tristan grabbed his blazer, "Rory, I'm a one woman man." He said in a flirtatious voice.  
  
"Uh, huh" She smiled.  
  
They got in his porche and drove to school.  
  
They got out of his car, "Hey, Rory, are you coming to Brad's this Saturday?"  
  
"Tristan, you know I'm not invited, I never am."  
  
"Well, if you're with me you'll get in."  
  
"And someone's ego is swelling."  
  
"It's true." He defended.  
  
"I know, Tristan."  
  
"So, are you coming or not?"  
  
"Nah, i don't think so, I'll probably be hanging out with mom at her job."  
  
"Ah, the Inn." He said, with a sigh.  
  
"Hey, we happen to like that little town."  
  
"I know, Ror." He said, "I just wanted you to come to the party, that's all."  
  
"Some other time."  
  
"Okay, see you at lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there." They walked their separate ways.  
  
Rory's last thought was * I'm so glad I got out of that, he always leaves me to go make out with the entire school, at those things.*  
  
And Tristan's was, * Good, now I don't have to watch her and her boyfriend.* 


End file.
